


Helping Out

by greygerbil



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Alpha Prompto has unexpectedly gone into rut and Gladio is the only omega around, so he agrees to lend a helping hand.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladio Fluff Week, Day 4: Surprisingly Gentle

“This should do.”

Gladio was dragging Prompto along by the elbow at this point, since his own feet were apparently reluctant to do the job of moving forward. His face, damp with sweat, was a disconcerting shade of dark pink and his breath was ragged. This spot wasn’t perfect, but Gladio had the feeling Prompto would finally lose the last shreds of self-control and jump him if he kept dragging him this way and that through the forest.

With his free hand, Gladio reached into the armiger and pulled out a blanket that he spread over the ground of the small clearing. They were protected on one side by the face of a steep, rocky hill here, and hidden from view above by the wide canopies of trees. Wasn’t going to be as comfortable as a hotel room, but Gladio doubted that they’d care or notice in ten minute’s time.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said, weakly.

“About what?”

Gladio reached under the blanket and chucked a stone that had been bulging it out into the bushes.

“That you have to do this.”

“I don’t have to do shit. We could have tied you up and locked you in a caravan at the next outpost we passed by until this blows over.”

It was faster this way, though, and also a lot less painful for Prompto. It wasn’t his fault his suppressors had given out, either. You couldn’t really plan for that. With Gladio the only omega in the car, the answer to getting rid of the problem of Prompto’s fast-approaching rut had been kind of obvious, so they’d left Ignis and Noctis behind at a camping spot to go look for a place to ‘take care of things’ in quiet. With any luck, Prompto would be thinking straight again by the time night fell. Gladio didn’t want to fuck in front of demons or the other two guys.

This worked, anyway. Sex was good. Gladio liked sex. He didn’t really like _how_ he liked sex, but he was six years past throwing tantrums about his nature, which he couldn’t change, so he figured he might as well go with it. If he could clear Prompto’s head with a few hours of marathon fucking instead of having to find somewhere safe they could stash him for a week, it was worth it. Prompto was as alright as alphas came, too. Never tried to boss Gladio around or assumed he was a wilting flower, which had always been endearing qualities to Gladio.

“Okay, here’s the one rule: Don’t mouth off to Noct about what we’re about to do or you’re in trouble,” he said, turning around to glower at Prompto.

“I wasn’t going to!” Prompto said hastily.

“Uh-huh.”

Considering these two were thick as thieves, Gladio wasn’t convinced Prompto would keep his mouth shut at all, but at least now he’d given him a reason to expect to get strangled if he and Noctis let it slip that they’d been talking.

“You done this before?” Gladio asked, as he sat down on the blanket.

“Yeah, twice!” Prompto said proudly.

Gladio snorted.

“A whole two times?” He whistled. “I’m dealing with a pro.”

“Shut up,” Prompto muttered, face falling.

However, he was quickly distracted again by the sight of Gladio, who was kicking off his shoes and sliding his jeans down his long legs. No need to be shy now.

“With all the potions we chug, we don’t have to worry about protection. I take military grade contraceptives, too,” Gladio said matter-of-factly. “I’m guessing I’m not your type, but your rut should take care of that.”

If Gladio were an alpha, or even a beta, he would have been stunning. As an omega, he was off expectations – most alphas didn’t like the idea that their omega could comfortably lift them with one arm. It was another thing he’d gotten used to.

“Oh, no, you’re, uhm.” Prompto sat down next to him and nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I really like, you know. Bigger omegas.”

“Huh.” Gladio glanced down at him. “Lucky you. Most people are bigger than you.”

“Hey!”

Prompto gently jabbed him in the ribs. However, his arm then lingered against Gladio’s skin like he’d gotten stuck there and his breath caught in his throat. Gladio could almost see him pull together his courage in the way his body tensed and his expression grew taut. Prompto inched a little closer.

“You want to get rid of your clothes first?”

Prompto seemed to be blinking himself awake and rapidly nodded his head. Gladio chuckled as he watched him struggle in overhasty eagerness with the fabric. He took the chance to get rid of his own underwear while he waited. Prompto got halfway stuck in his shirt, staring at him, before he finally remembered to finish his own task.

Gladio was more intensely aware of the way Prompto smelled now that they sat close to each other and while his sweet, honey scent was well-known to him, it was laced with something that cut through into the core of his being, twanging his nerves like guitar strings. Before he could do something about it, though, he suddenly had Prompto tightening his this arms around his middle, awkwardly hugging him from the side.

“Can you lie down?” he asked, breathlessly.

“You gonna do the work here?”

“You bet!”

Gladio stretched out on the ground, pulling Prompto on top of him. Considering his two whole prior experiences, Gladio wasn’t sure what level of competency to expect, but he figured the pull of the rut on his own instincts would be enough to make it at least passable.

Prompto looked like he was leaning in for a kiss for a moment, but chickened out, going for his neck instead. Briefly, Gladio considered telling him not to leave marks, then pushed the thought away. It wasn’t like Noctis and Ignis didn’t know what they’d gone off to do and nobody else was likely to give a shit.

Because of their size difference, Prompto ended up straddling his middle while he worked on his neck with drawn-out, wet kisses. The weight of his body was kind of nice. Gladio enjoyed the press as much as he did knowing that it was still little enough that he could have easily kicked him off if he tried, which was always a good reassurance to have.

For someone who had been going out of his mind with the rut since this morning, Prompto was moving real slow down the length of Gladio’s body. He could feel his hands shaking and hear his impatience in the noises he made when Gladio grabbed him by the sides and then ran his hands up his naked back, but he still seemed intent on tasting every inch as he moved downwards. The breeze brushed over the wet trails Prompto left on his upper body and the slight chill played well into Gladio’s awakening lust. Prompto kept sliding down, from his hips to his thighs until he was perching over his knees and taking a closer look at Gladio’s half-hard cock.

“Intimidated yet?” Gladio asked, grinning.

“Well… I can’t keep up size-wise, but I think it… I’ll do... I hope...”

Prompto was obviously close to forgetting how words worked. One finger brushed past Gladio’s cock and slid over his balls, then gently pressed into his hole just as Prompto made a greedy little sound. Gladio felt his thighs quiver at the drag of rough, calloused skin.

“You don’t have to do the whole song and dance. I can take it.”

Stubbornly, Prompto shook his head. He looked laser-focused as he fucked him with his finger, his other arm draped over Gladio’s thick thigh, clinging to him like that was all that held him back. Gladio let his head roll back against the blanket. Well, if Prompto wanted to make it harder on himself – he couldn’t deny the build-up was fucking good, especially since you got it so rarely paired with the intoxicating smell of the rut, when alphas were not prone to dragging things out.

Prompto was leaning forward to mindlessly mouth kisses against his dick as he added two fingers into his wet entrance, and Gladio could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. It had moved from the hum of instinctive need he’d felt when he smelled him to the thrumming force of desire. When Gladio saw Prompto looking up with feverishly bright eyes, he smiled and moved his hand to pinch his own nipple, giving a somewhat exaggerated moan. The way the sound seemed to ripple through Prompto was amazing to behold. Poor guy looked like he was going to come then and there.

“Gladio,” he whined, pulling off his cock.

“Go for it, come on.”

With an expression of utter gratitude, Prompto sat back and contemplated their positions for a moment, finally grasping Gladio behind the knees and gently bending his legs up until they were draped over Prompto’s shoulders. It looked faintly ridiculous to have Prompto’s head bracketed by his tree-trunk legs, but he was severely distracted from that thought when Prompto pulled back his hand and lined himself up, pushing in with one stroke. Even now, though, he waited so Gladio could adjust. After using the chance to catch his breath, Gladio started rocking his hips against him, eliciting a groan from the alpha.

“You can stop worrying. I’m not going to break.”

“That’s no reason to be mean,” Prompto said and Gladio could feel the shrug against the back of his knees. “Unless you don’t like it like this?”

No, that wasn’t it, because Gladio could feel his skin tingle all over and he was worked up pretty well. Usually, Gladio’s entire being just didn’t inspire alphas to go careful. He didn’t mind. He didn’t mind this, either, though. It was just strange to think about. Nothing about him said ‘take it slow’, precisely.

“Nah,” he rumbled. “Do what you like. You got decent instinct, apparently.”

Prompto beamed at the compliment and _finally_ started to slowly meet Gladio’s hips, forcing a gasp out of him. Now that he had gotten moving, you could see where the guy had been hiding the whole rutting aspect of the rut because even his unexpected but admirable control was starting to wear thin. Considering how gods-damned hot he’d gotten Gladio playing around, though, Gladio needed that sweet relief just as much. Prompto had his arms wrapped around Gladio’s thighs and while he wasn’t brutal, the rapid pace and force and the lack of purchase the position afforded Gladio, curled up towards Prompto with his ass off the ground, was a combination that made something deep within Gladio’s being purr with want.

He tightened his hand around his cock and started stroking himself in rhythm with Prompto’s thrusts. The sudden intensity was like a fire exploding within him. He let go off all thought, secure enough in Prompto’s hands, and simple rode the wave.

Prompto came before him, going rigid whimpering Gladio’s name.

“I’ll pull out, okay?” he breathed.

“No, I want your knot,” Gladio grunted.

Prompto made a small noise that sounded entirely overwhelmed, but stayed, and then, with a look of curiosity, he tentatively began to fuck the swell of his knot into him, his hand joining Gladio’s on his cock and Gladio came suddenly, his whole body shaking with it.

Prompto kept stroking him until he’d gone soft. While Gladio caught his breath, Prompto eased his legs off his shoulders. Gladio let his knees lean against Prompto’s side, breathing easier without being bent in half by the enthusiastic little alpha.

“Oh, _Six_ ,” Prompto said, scrubbing his hand with his face.

“You never sleep with an omega during the rut before?”

Prompto shook his head, hand revealing a blissful smile. Gladio had to grin.

“I’m happy it is with you.” Two seconds too late, Prompto seemed to notice what he’d actually said. “Just because you’re... I mean – we’re friends. Right?”

Reflexively, he twitched back and lifted his hand as in defence, but since he was still stuck within Gladio, it sent a spark of pain through him. Gladio groaned in discomfort and the sound made Prompto flail even worse, though now he at least leaned forward.

“Sorry!”

“Calm down. And don’t fidget so much while you’re in me, Six!” Resolutely, Gladio grabbed him by the shoulder and made him lean against him, Prompto’s cheek pressed against his abs. “Just take a breather. You’ll be up wanting to mount me the moment your knot goes down again, anyway.”

“Yeah... thanks. I just... it’s all pretty new.”

Prompto smiled awkwardly up at him and petted Gladio’s side.

“You don’t make too bad an alpha. Don’t sweat it so much.”

And if Prompto was a little more interested than Gladio had known... well, he’d made a damn good first impression as a lover.


End file.
